


you never have to wonder

by sleepyboys



Series: the big parade [5]
Category: G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013), G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra (2009), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - G.I. Joe fusion - Freeform, Crack, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Misunderstandings, daryl not being helpful, kinda OOC, silliness, storm shadow talking about his feelings a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyboys/pseuds/sleepyboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new recruit thinks that Glenn and Daryl are dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you never have to wonder

**Author's Note:**

> My OC Lisa Peralta looks like Melissa Fumero.  
> This is just general silliness, with a bit of fluff and Storm Shadow kinda talking about his feelings.  
> Also, there's a Parks and Rec reference!  
> As always, excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes.

1

“This,” Roadblock says, putting his hands on the new recruit’s shoulders. She looks terrified out of her wits, but still stands proud, which, for someone as small as she is, is a huge feat. She’s got jet-black hair and soft brown eyes, and Glenn likes her already, just because she looks like the type of person who would find him funny. “Is our latest addition to the team; Lisa Peralta. She’ll work intel before we decide if she’s apt for the field.”

She smiles shyly, though Glenn knows there is steel in her eyes. She will be a great addition to the team, and he and Flint do need the extra help with everything that involves intel; from filling out reports to actually monitoring missions, and repairing the equipment when needed, not to mention, Flint goes out on the field far more often than Glenn does, and then, Glenn’s left alone to do all those things, so Lisa is a very much welcomed helping-hand.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Lisa says softly, though her voice carries through the room, and she looks a lot less terrified. She’s probably looked at them all and decided that they don’t represent a threat. Glenn guesses they’re not as intimidating when Snake Eyes and Tommy aren’t here. “I’m glad to be part of the team.”

-

During lunch, Glenn learns Lisa is a former SEAL, and one fairly competent at that, if she was requested to join the Joes.

“You’ll like it here, kinda,” he admits. “Because sometimes they are way too noisy and annoying.”

“Glenn’s the most annoying of us all,” Daryl chimes in, grinning.

“Very funny,” Glenn replies, though Lisa can tell he isn’t really mad at Daryl. “Daryl is a grumpy old man who needs to take naps, otherwise, he’ll start whining like the big baby he is.” Lisa laughs softly at the comment.

Daryl gets Glenn in a headlock, obviously playful, as Glenn starts laughing and struggling against him. “You little—“

“You two seem to be very close,” Lisa offers, her tone neutral enough that Glenn doesn’t really catch what she _means_ to say.

“Ohh, they’re close _enough_ ,” Flint says, wiggling his eyebrows. Glenn should have known that would only make Lisa think _things_ that weren’t true. “But I _am_ Glenn’s best friend!”

“No way, _I’m_ Glenn’s best friend!” Amy protests from the other side of the table.

-

“How’s the new recruit?” Tommy asks, and Glenn stares from his place on the couch. “What?”

“Aw, you’re trying to get involved,” Glenn replies playfully.

Tommy laughs, obviously fake and mocking, and honest to god the most soulless laugh Glenn’s ever heard in his life. It’s terrifying but kind of cute. “Ha-ha. Very funny, Rhee,”

“She was alright,” Glenn says finally. “Her name’s Lisa, and she laughs at my jokes, so that’s always a plus in my good book.”

“She must not have a real sense of humor,” Tommy retorts, sitting on the couch next to Glenn and forcibly taking the remote from Glenn.

“I rue the day I taught you about sarcasm,” Glenn retorts, though all is forgiven as he leans against Tommy and puts his head on Tommy’s shoulder.

-

Lisa, as expected, is quite capable at her job. She is fast and clean and handles stress well enough. The difference in how quickly they do their job is noticeable once she joins them. Glenn doesn’t really know why they don’t have more people working in intel, but he guesses it’s because Lady Jaye and other people who might be able to help them handle tougher stuff, high-level missions he barely gets to see the paperwork of.

That’s alright, though, it would be a pain to handle high-level missions next to the missions he already handles.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, you and Daryl…” Lisa starts, and Glenn should have really guessed where she was trying to go.

“Oh, not at all, ask away,” Glenn replies, never taking his eyes off the computer’s screen.

“Well, I thought that wasn’t allowed in the Joes,” she admits, like it’s a secret.

Glenn frowns. “What, having _friends_?”

“Whatever you’re comfortable with calling it,” she says weakly. “I thought they would have rules against that.”

Glenn shrugs. “Well, if they do, I guess I just broke them all,” he hears Lisa laugh softly, and smiles. “Why? Are you interested in Daryl?”

He can almost feel Lisa flinch at the question. “No, _no_ , I would never—I could never do that to you, no,” is her reply. “He is not my type, truthfully.”

“Alright,” Glenn says, shrugging. “So, who’s your type?”

There’s a silence before she answers, “Shane. If I had to pick,”

“I’d tell you to go for it, and you probably should,” Glenn says. “When he stops being in love with Rick.”

“I figured as much,” Lisa replies, laughing again, and Glenn laughs himself and thinks that will be it.

He doesn’t know that Lisa’s got a wrong idea about lots of things.

-

Roadblock charges Glenn with the task of introducing Lisa to Jinx, Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow, because, according to Roadblock, “Those three would intimidate her out of her mind, and I don’t really want another recruit to request a change. Not after the last one.”

Glenn still remembers the last recruit. Snake Eyes almost made him cry because he kept sharpening his weapons around him, the whole situation wasn’t pretty and rather awkward for all involved. “Understood, sir.”

“You should take someone else with you, to make it more casual,” Roadblock suggests, and Glenn guesses that if he has to go through this, he’s not doing it alone, so he’s taking Daryl to help Lisa meet their ninjas.

 

2

Daryl’s not pissed off, more annoyed because he really hates dealing with Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow together.

“One doesn’t speak and the other one doesn’t know when to shut up,” Daryl complains, as they go looking for Lisa. “Why the hell weren’t they there the day Lisa joined us?”

“They were out on a mission,” Glenn explains, waving at Lisa, who’s in the cafeteria just finishing her lunch.

“The three of ‘em, together?” Daryl asks. “Miracle they didn’t kill each other.”

“You know, I don’t think they hate each other anymore,” Glenn replies, smiling as Lisa approaches. “I think they’ve learned to tolerate each other, at the very least.”

“Hey!” Lisa greets them, smiling brightly. “Roadblock said you were taking me somewhere, but wouldn’t tell me where.”

“It’s a surprise,” Glenn says.

“Someone will die,” Daryl says, and Lisa looks alarmed.

“Of _fun_!” Glenn adds, enthusiastically, and then glares at Daryl. “Now, let’s go.”

-

Jinx, Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow are at their dojo, as always, practicing their secret ninja techniques and whatnot, Glenn guesses, or gossiping for all he knows.

As soon as Lisa realizes just where they are, her eyes widen in panic.

“Don’t worry, they normally behave around Glenn,” Daryl says.

“ _Daryl_ ,” Glenn says severely, then clears his throat, which seems to get the attention of the Ninja Trio, as they turn their heads in unison and stare at Glenn. It’s kind of creepy, actually, how in sync they are at times, but it’s not the time to reflect on how creepy they are. “Hey, guys, this is Lisa Peralta – “ he points at Lisa, who smiles, obviously nervous. “- and she just joined the team. Roadblock told me to bring her here so you guys could meet her.”

Jinx is the first one to greet Lisa. “Hi, I’m Jinx,” Jinx offers her hand to Lisa, who takes it and gives it a firm shake. “These others are Snake Eyes –“ she points to Snake Eyes, who just nods. Lisa nods in return. “- and Storm Shadow.”

“A pleasure,” Tommy replies, and for some reason, he looks less intimidating. Well, as non-intimidating as someone like him can look.

“Nice to meet you,” Lisa says. “It will be an honor to work alongside all of you.” At least she looks less nervous, smiling brightly. Good thing she doesn’t seem to be too upset by the Ninja Trio and their tendency to look like they want to murder someone.

Yeah, they still got to work on that, but it looks like they’re making progress, seeing as how Jinx is smiling and Snake Eyes isn’t sharpening his weapons around Lisa, and Tommy isn’t scowling as much as he usually does.

All in all, Glenn would say Lisa meeting the ninjas goes well.

-

Lisa doesn’t take to the ninjas, but she also doesn’t avoid them as most tend to do after meeting them.

“So, what did you think?” Glenn asks while they file in some reports and other important archives.

“Oh, they aren’t as bad as Daryl made them sound,” Lisa replies. “But, I thought that Storm Shadow—“

In that moment, Tommy comes through the door, and Lisa doesn’t look terrified, but she does look uncomfortable.

“Hello,” Tommy says, and Lisa nods in return.

“Hey, how’s it going?” Glenn asks, smiling. Then, he notices Tommy’s holding a bow that looks a lot like— “Seriously, Tommy? You’re trying to hide Daryl’s bow in the first place he’ll look for it.”

Tommy pretends he didn’t hear Glenn, and looks around for the perfect place to hide the bow.

Sometimes, when Daryl and Tommy get to work on a mission together, they play pranks on each other. No one believes Glenn when he tells them because Storm Shadow doesn’t do pranks, but it’s true. Daryl will dye Tommy’s uniform neon green or some other outrageous color, and Tommy will get Daryl toy-weapons and hide his bow.

It _is_ ridiculous, but it’s better than them beating each other up.

Lisa stares like Tommy has grown a second head. “Tommy?” she asks, and Glenn nods.

“That’s his name, by the way,” Glenn replies, and then Daryl comes through the door, and rolls his eyes once he catches sight of Tommy.

“You’re a grown ass ninja, you should think of better hiding places,” Daryl says, taking his bow straight out of Tommy’s hands. “Jerk,”

“Imbecile,” Tommy replies, and Glenn can’t help but laugh.

Lisa is still staring. “Why do you call him Tommy?”

“Because he’s Glenn’s lover-boy,” Daryl replies, batting his eyelashes in an exaggerated gesture. “Glenn’s little tomcat,” Daryl says, trying to sound sweet.

Just as Glenn’s about to hit Daryl on the shoulder, Lisa says, “Aren’t you dating Daryl?”

“You’re dating Daryl?” Tommy asks.

“No—no!” Glenn says to both. “No! Daryl’s my best friend! I am _not_ dating him! We have _never_ dated!”

“But you two are so close,” Lisa says, more to herself than to everyone else. “And you’re always together and—sorry, I just assumed,”

Daryl’s laughing his ass off. Tommy is not amused (but he rarely is)

Glenn shakes his head repeatedly. “No, Lisa, this—“ he points at Tommy. “—is my boyfriend. Thomas, say something!”

“I am Glenn’s boyfriend,” Tommy admits.

“This is weird,” Lisa says.

Daryl’s still laughing his ass off.

 

3

“But, how?” Glenn asks Lisa over lunch. “What could possibly lead someone to believe I’m dating Daryl, of all people?—no offense, Daryl,” he quickly adds.

Daryl feigns offense, like the little shit he is. “Offense gravely taken!”

“Well, I don’t know,” Lisa replies. “You two are just so comfortable around each other, and you touch each other _a lot_ ,”

“That’s true,” Flint intervenes, though he shuts up once Daryl glares at him.

“I am a very kinesthetic person!” Glenn protests. “Flint, shut up—I also touch you a lot—and that sounded better in my head,”

“Yes, I know, but—“ Lisa shrugs. “I guess that it’s the way you interact—I have never seen best friends interact the way you do—not that it’s a bad thing!” she adds. “It’s just—I don’t know. Then, when I asked you about Daryl, you were so nonchalant—I thought that maybe you didn’t mind talking about it,”

Glenn recalls the conversation, and feels like smacking himself up the head. Of course his answers were up to misinterpretation. “Oh, right— _god,_ ”

“I thought we had established I _am_ Glenn’s best friend,” Flint pitches in. Luckily, Amy’s too far away from them to also give her two cents.

“Keep dreaming, Flint,” Daryl replies.

“I’m sorry, Glenn, I really shouldn’t have—“ Lisa says.

“It’s okay, don’t worry,” Glenn cuts her off. “ _Really_ , Lisa, it’s okay. I used to think Jinx, Snake Eyes and Tommy were scary, and look how _that_ turned out.”

“So, all’s forgiven?” Lisa asks with a soft smile.

“All’s forgiven,” Glenn replies with a smile of his own.

“Of course not! You said you wouldn’t date me! Why wouldn’t you date me? I’m like, the best,” Daryl says, but Glenn knows he’s not mad about it, he’s just being a jerk.

Glenn rolls his eyes. “Dammit, Daryl.”

-

Glenn catches Tommy in the gym, and does his best to not just stand there and stare at Tommy’s abs.

“Hey,” Glenn says. Tommy looks around until his gaze meets Glenn’s.

“Hello,” Tommy says.

“So, about the Daryl thing,” Glenn starts, and Tommy’s mouth twitches. “You’re not mad or anything, are you?”

“No, not really. No,” Tommy replies, and seems to think his next words carefully. “Recruits are wound to make some mistakes. Besides, jealousy is petty and ridiculous—I would never get jealous of Dixon, of all people.” that seems to be a comment more for himself than for Glenn

“Right,” Glenn concedes. “Are you truly fine with all that was said? You know I would never cheat on you,”

“Not even with Godfrey Gao?” Tommy says, grinning.

“That’s unfair, you know,” Glenn says, and doesn’t realize he’s being pulled into Tommy’s arms until he feels them around his waist. “But no, not even with Godfrey Gao,”

“I would—“

“Finish that sentence, Thomas Arashikage, and I will stay at Daryl’s for a month,” Tommy kisses him, and Glenn laughs into the kiss.

-

“So, you’re really fine with what happened?” Daryl asks Storm Shadow because they have to stand guard, while the others sleep. This mission is going to take them one day more, at the least, but Daryl’s bored out of his mind.

Storm Shadow shrugs. “As I told Glenn, and I’m sure he told you: jealousy is petty _and_ ridiculous. I am confident enough in my relationship with Glenn to not have to worry about meaningless comments, and I am aware that you are important to Glenn—but just because you mean a lot to him doesn’t mean I have to be jealous of you.”

Daryl almost wants to go ‘wow, Stormy’ but he also knows better, so, instead, he settles for: “Good to know. I just want you to know that, if I had to pick a dude—“

“Do not finish that sentence, if you value your life, Dixon,” Daryl laughs.

“But seriously, Stormy, don’t worry. We’re just best friends, you know the kid’s mad about you,”

That seems to satisfy Storm Shadow, who doesn’t even get mad at Daryl for using that ridiculous nickname.

“He’s got you whipped, huh?” Daryl says, and for a moment, he is truly amazed, that Glenn has helped Storm Shadow grow in some ways, and he’s also amazed that Storm Shadow is becoming a better person on his own. He’s happy for them, truly.

Not so much as he dodges one of Storm Shadow’s throwing knives.

**Author's Note:**

> I should mention again that the Storm Shadow/Glenn series is technically completed, but I will probably keep writing for it. 
> 
> Any feedback is welcomed and much appreciated, thank you for taking the time to read this.


End file.
